HARRY POTTER AND THE HEIR OF THE FIVE
by harry potter74
Summary: Harry meets the founders in his dreams and dicovers he is their heir and of merlin. powerful harry dark but good harry HG RHR
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: -** everything belongs to JK Rowling not me

**THE HEIR OF FOUNDERS**

**REVELATIONS**

It was a bright sunny morning in private drive everyone was enjoying their weekend, well all except one.

The boy was Harry Potter. He was sitting on his bed in no. 4 private drive. Harry was not ordinary in anyway harry potter was a wizard.

He was thinking about Sirius, his god father who died by falling through a god damn veil kept in the MoM. Harry kept thinking about how it was his fault Sirius died it was just when he thought of Sirius a pain shot through his scar and he felt a feeling in his stomach, a happy feeling.

"_Oh no! This is not right he is feeling happy" _harry thought to himself. He thought it would be best to write about this to Dumbledore. He quickly dashed over to his table took parchment and his quill and started writing

_**Professor,**_

_**Voldemort seems too much happy over something. I felt it.**_

_**Please look into it,**_

_**HARRY**_

Harry thought it was appropriate he went over to Hedwig his owl and sent the letter.

Thinking Dumbledore would manage it he drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke next morning by hearing his uncle shout "BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Now what" he murmured and went downstairs. To find his uncle standing with his aunt and his cousin carrying bags.

"We are going on a holiday to Majorca, now Mrs. Figg is not well and your aunt Marge can't come so we have to leave you here and don't you dare bring any of your freak friends here or you'll have hell to pay" uncle Vernon said and they all went .

After watching TV and making lunch and dinner for himself he went to his bedroom and checked his watch it was already 11:59. He had exactly 30 seconds to become a 16 year old. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, BOOM

And harry felt as though he was falling down a deep hole when he got on land he was on his knees.

Harry looked around and realized that he was in a totally white room in which five people were standing. A tall woman with brilliantly black hair and blue eyes approached him and said "Get up Harry, we have loads to tell you but first our introduction" and gave harry her arm to help him get up which he took because something was telling him this woman could be trusted.

Then harry realized that she was wearing purple and bronze robes.

"Harry, I'm Rowena Ravenclaw" the same lady said.

"Hey harry I'm Godric Gryffindor" said a tall man with a goatee and brown hair wearing red and gold robes.

"Hiya Harry, I'm Helga Hufflepuff" said a woman in yellow and black robes .She was a tall woman with red hair.

"Salazar Slytherin" said the man who was wearing green robes with silver lining.

"I'm Merlin" said the man next to Salazar "and you are our heir"

At these words harry fainted.

After sometime harry felt water on his face and got up.

"Harry I know it's to much to take in at once but you are our heirand have you never wondered why did the sorting hat listen to you because you are its owner" said Godric

"But how…"

"No buts young man your mother was my and merlins heir and your father was the heir of Godric, Rowena and Helga" said Salazar

"But my mother was muggleborn" harry said in disbelief.

"No she was not. Her family were squibs for a long time" said Merlin

"Also you do not speak parseltounge because of tom, but because you are my heir" Salazar told harry.

"Now onto your powers from me you get the ability to transform into any animal magical or non- magical, metamorphagus abilities, you are now a telepathic and you get all the knowledge I have" Rowena told harry. Suddenly harry felt immense knowledge in his head.

"from me you get the ability to become totally invisible and undetectable even by alastor moody's eye and you can talk to any animal" said godric.

"harry from me you get the art of wand-less magic and you are now a seer" Helga said

"Harry from me you will get the ability to talk to snakes" Salazar told him

"Harry you are a mage and I am going to teach you everything I know but first lets measure your power" with that he took out a long parchment , conjured a table and put it on the table.

"harry put a drop of blood on the parchment and say _dicere meum viribus"_

Harry did as he was told and lots of runes appeared on the parchment

Godric, Salazar and Helga fainted .

Merlin was expecting it and Rowena was also expecting it

"Harry,Rowena help me wake them up"

Rowena went to godric and said _enervate_

Harry and merlin followed and then all of them were awake

"How…" godric said

"can this be …." Helga continued

"possible ?" Salazar finished

" It is possible ,the proof is in front of you" merlin said

" But this means he is the most powerfull wizard ever to set a foot on this earth" said godric

"WHAT" screamed harry

"yes and that means you have to train very hard" merlin answered

"Ok now onto your other gifts I give you my ravenher names ray and diadem" and a raven and a diadem appeared.

" And do not worry the diadem will become invisible if you were it"

"Godric you next" Rowena told godric but when he didn't hear him she screamed "GODRIC!"

Godric who obviously had still been figuring out how did harry have this much power snapped out of his trance said "what"

Rowena just showed the contents on the table

" oh sorry, anyway from me you get this lion cub his name is leo and this sword" pointing to the corner of the room there stood a lion and a big sword as big as Excalibur with a ruby, a emerald , a blue sapphire, yellow sapphire and a diamond on its hilt.

"From me you get this badger he does not have a name you can name it and this key to my chamber in Hogwarts"

She gave the key to him and set the badger free

" from me you get this snake her name is nori and this key to the vault of the founders at gringotts"

" Harry I'm giving you this key go in there theres table and on it there is a surprise for you oh and before I forget" he snapped his fingers and a phoenix appeared

" I think you know what it is and this is for you from me I may visit you in the future. Bye.

Harry woke up in his room to find five owls lined up wating for him to realease them of their burden. Harry took out each letter and let them.

He first saw the letter the big eagle owl brought. It said

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
>You have been accepted into your sixth year at<em>_Hogwarts. Also I am pleased to say that you are able to play Quidditch again. in this letter there are your OWL Results. Well Done._

_You have also been made Head of the DA, which is officially a group to help the Headmaster keep order over the school during this troubled time. Happy Holidays_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Harry quickly turned over to his owl results.

Astronomy E - 2

Care of Magical Creatures O -2

Charms O-3.5

Defense Against the Dark Arts O + -5

Divination P -0

Herbology E -2

History of Magic D -0

Potions O -3.5

Transfiguration O-4

Total OWLS 22/27

Harry could not believe it he got 22 owls and even managed to scrape an O in potions

He turned to the letter brought by pig it was from ron and ginny. Ginny never sent him a gift anyway he started rons first

_Hey mate,_

_How are you doing ?we asked Dumbledore if we could call you here at the HQ hev said yes, we coming on the 3__rd__ mom dad charlie and bill have gifts but they'll give them to you when you arrive_

_Ron._

Ron had sent him a large pack of Bertie botts every flavored beans.

He turned to ginny's letter

_Harry,_

_I found this in quality quidditch supplies and had to buy it._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

He opened the other package speed booster for his broom these had just came out recently .

He took the other letter and saw it was from the ministry of magic

_Dear ,_

_We offer our deepest condolences for your godfathers death he has been cleared of all charges and a 1095300 galleons for each day he spent in Azkaban and on our wanted list has been added to your account at gringotts ._

_Sincerely,_

_Ministry of Magic _

After reading this he snorted he could give all his gold to have Sirius back. he turned over and took Hermione's letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you ?i am here in grimmauld place I hope your aunt and uncle treat you well._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

He opened the package and found something which looked like a cellphone inside he found another note

_Harry,_

_These are called tele-talks we can talk to each other while seeing each other if we call our name throught it we can also send messages through this and call muggle phones. I have given one to Ginny,Remus,Ron and one is with mrs. Weasely too._

_Hermione._

"COOL!" he could talk to his friends over the summer.

Deciding he would call all of them later he picked up the last package he opened it to find a small bag made of some skin there was a note too

_Harry,_

_I found this golden gryfin dead very bad anyway it should not be wasted that's why I made this bag for you. it can only be opened by you if you put something into it_

_Hagrid_

"This could come in use" harry muttered

Harry wanted to go to gringotts as soon as possible.

He wish he knew how to apparate and suddenly he knew how to apparate.

He thought it might be something to do with the knowledge Rowena provided.

He concentrated on gringotts and turned on the spot


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a very thin tube and then his feet touched the ground. He had apparated to Diagon Alley.

He decided that he will not go in the alley as harry potter so he used his metamorphgus abilities and changed to a tall muscular man with hazel eyes and brown hair.

While he was walking to gringotts he stopped when he heard things like "Just came out", "is greater than the fire-bolts" He made his way to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies and saw a magnificent broom, its handle was entirely made of silver and each twig in the broom was perfect length. He saw a board on which it was written

_QQS is proud to supply the new_

_LIGHTNINGBOLT_

_0.25 miles per second at full speed_

_Why do I have a feeling that the slytherins will all be playing on these this year,_

_Oh yeah because the captains position is empty and malfoy will do anything to get it_ harry thought. He knew that people on his team would not be able to defeat the slythreins no matter what the skill if they played on these brooms, after sometime he decided that he will get his team these brooms out of the money he got.

He continued to go to gringotts and asked to go to the founders vault first. The goblin was surprised to see that he had the key to the vault but he still took him there.

The ride to the vault was very rocky harry felt as tough he was going to be sick any moment. But thankfully they reached the vault before he could vomit.

The goblin opened the vault and harry was expecting a big room as big as a quidditch field instead he saw a corridor with 4 doors in it he first opened rowenas door the room was filled with books and money though books were more he shrinked all the books and put them in a box he conjured.

He then went to godric,s room it was filled with all types of weapons and wand holsters. He took out a few and put them in the box as well he then noticed there books too he collected them too and went to Salazar's room.

His room was filled with potions and potions recipies that had been lost over thousand years ago.

He took every recipe shrinked it and put it in the box.

He then ventured of to helgas room there were books on seers and a self updating book that recorded all the spells that were invented.

He came out of the vault where the goblin was waiting.

" can we now go to…."he looked at the key merlin gave him and said "0001 please"

To say that the goblin was shocked would be an understatement he muttered something in his language and snatched the key from his hand, looked at it carefully and then smiled and said "why not lord potter"

" can we go a little slowly I know about the one speed only rule but can we slow down please make an exception"

"yes sir why cant we break a single rule for our oldest vault holder" the goblin said rather enthusiastically

"Thank you mr…."

"Ragnok, lord potter"

'please call me harry mr. ragnok"

They went deeper and deeper into the ground until they were in the frond of a big oak door it held some very old runes.

Ragnok opened it and saw the biggest of every other vault he had been to, it had a large number of gems of all types and mounds of gold and silver.

Harry recalled that Merlin said something about a table he quickly scanned the vault and found a table .On the table was every type of wood harry could think of and there were a lot of wand cores, and stones and a note which said

_Dear heir,_

_If you are reading this it means I have informed you of your heritage and you came here to see what I left you, What you see before you are the ingredients you will need to make a staff there is a book also which will assist you in the process._

_If the person who is reading this note is not my heir, beware every object in this room carries a charm which will bring down anyone who tries to steal them_

_Sincerely,_

_Merlin._

Harry quickly took the table and its contents shrinked them and put them in the box.

He asked ragnok to take him to his own vault which he willingly did.

When harry reached his vault he went to collect galleons, sickles and knutsseeing all the fuss he stopped harry and said

"sir would you like our gringotts card"

" whats that"

"Sir, you see nine months ago a muggleborn told us that muggle banking communities have credit card thay happen to transfer…."

" I know what a credit card is ragnok dothese gingotts card work like the same"

" yes sir"

"What about muggle money ? "

" sir when we give you the card you key is melted and placed on the card so you state the name of currency you want you money and when you use it the money will be transferred into the receivers vault in that currency."

"I will take it" harry said

"right away sir" ragnok said

He took harry to his office and harry waited there for sometime and then ragnok came in with haarry's card harry bid him good by and went QQQ.

He went to the manager's desk .

" Excuse me, can I have seven lightning bolts" harry asked and the managers eyes widened in surprise

" are you sure sir there are 950 galleons a piece"

" yes"

The manager went inside the store and brought back 7 neatly packed lightning bolts

He said "6650 galleons sir"

He placed his card on the table and the money appeared.

The manager thanked him and he again shrinked them and put them in the box

He then went to a trunk shop and bought a trunk with a undetectable extension charm and put the box in it and used a shrink feature on the trunk to shrink it.

He then drifted off to muggle London and searched for a muggle stationary shop found the manager.

"where do I place a large order"

" to me sir"

" ok I want 20 black parker pens , 20 blue parker pens, a thousand sheets of A4 paper sheets ,600 notebooks and 120 red ball point pens, Can I have them now"

" right away sir"

He went to the godown and brought all the stuff harry paid him and asked the stuff to be moved into a small room which the manager did

He put all the things in his trunks shrinked it and put it in his pocket and walked out of the store grinning thinking how would the manager react to his sudden disappearance with all the supplies he bought

Once in diagon alley he apparated back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

He was back at privet drive.

He sat on his bed not knowing what to do and then suddenly Fawkes appeared through flame(A\N: I don't have any idea how to describe it)he carried a letter harry took it off and thanked him for bringing it and he let out a trill which strangely sounded like _It's no problem_ and disappeared.

Harry was shocked but shrugged it off thinking he was hearing things and opened the letter, while he was doing so two badges fell out both were red and gold with a gold P and a gold C on them he was a prefect and the captain he was wondering why it did not come with a school letter he thought he would find the answers in the letter so he opened them

_**Harry,**_

_**I would like you to know that because of the wards placed on your house you can use magic at privet drive and maybe you are wondering why didn't you get the badges with the previous letter well I was certain that you should be made the quidditch captain but I was not sure that you could be able to take the responsibility of being a savior to the wizarding world, a prefect and the captain all together.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**A.P.W.B. Dumbledore.**_

Saying that harry was happy would have been an understatement he was dancing with joy.

He then thought that if he was to fight voldemort he should be prepared physically too.

He practiced charms, transfiguration, DADA and potions and he actually found out that he was quite good at it without snape breathing down his neck.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a trunk appeared there was a note on it

_**Harry,**_

_**This is your training trunk time passes differently if you train in it a second outside wouls be amonth inside.I will be waiting for you.**_

_**Merlin **_

Harry quickly opened the trunk and climbed down the ladder. He saw merlin waiting for him with his gifts given to him by the founders and another man with a awesome sword which looked a lot like

"Excalibur"

"so you must be king Arthur" he said to the other man who just nodded

He immediately got down to his knees and bowed to him

"rise ,you don't have to be formal and when speaking to me call me Arthur" Arthur said

"er…okay"

"Harry I am here to train you in magic and Arthur will make you fit physically you will train here until I am sure of your capabilities and you won't age while you are in here" Merlin said

So harry trained for approximately 300 years although it did not matter as only one hour had passed in real time.

"So harry I have taught you everything I know now that you are skilled in possibly every form of magic you may depart" Merlin said

" So its goodbye then harry. I want you to know that you are and possibly will be the most brilliant student to whom I ever had the pleasure to teach" Arthur told him

"oh harry take this amulet this will allow you to talk to us if you ever want to" merlin said handing him a amulet it had gems in all house colours but it also had diamond and silver"

"Thanks" harry said

Harry bid them goodbye and went to his room once there he took a look at himself in the mirror he was no longer the short under fed boy but a muscular boy with well toned body he was also easily 6 foot 4.

Suddenly owl flew in he removed it of its burden and opened thec letter

_**Mr. potter,**_

_**You have to be present for the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius black which is on 31 july at 5 pm**_

_**Griphook**_

Harry checked what time it was and saw that it was 4:30 he quickly called lily, the phoenix given to him by merlin.

He spoke in phoenix language _Hey girl will you take me gringotts? _To which she replied _why not harry_

She motioned harry to grab his tail he quickly went and took his stationary list and grabbedher tail.

They reappeared at gringotts and harry went up to griphook he asked him to sit down while the others come.

At 5 remus came inside and sat down next to harry

Then griphook started reading the will and it turned out that Sirius left harry everything and also left remus a lot of galleons to buy the wolfsbane potion every month .

Harry went straight to flourish and blots and bought his school books and then again whisked of to privet drive with lily


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it was 3rd august and weasley's arrived.

Someone rang the bell harry took his trunk and went downstairs to open the door.

He opened it to find Ron waiting for him with remus, tonks and others.

"Excuse me were here to escort harry potter" Ron told him

"Ron it's me harry"

"Blimey harry, what happened to you?"

"Get aside Ron,if youre harry potter tell me who was prongs ? " Remussaid while pointing his wand at harry

"my dad" harry said

"ok come on we can talk about your change at the burrow"

With that he took out a portkey and asked harry to take hold it and the they whisked arrived at the backyard of the burrow

When they went were in the sitting room of the burrow ron asked his question again

"Well I knew that i had to fight voldemort in the end so I figured that training wouldn't hurt much"

A/N I know it's a very short chapter but I will update soon


	5. Important

**DISCOUNTINUED**

Sorry guys but frankly I have no idea where this story is going so this story is discountined for now. I will focus on my new story Harry Potter and The Path To Greatness.


End file.
